edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed Overboard
"Ed Overboard" is the 7th episode of Season 4 and the 84th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed is kidnapped by the Kanker Sisters, so Eddy and Edd get the Urban Rangers to help them rescue Ed. Plot The episode begins down at the Trailer Park, where Lee and Marie are giving May a makeover, although jokingly making her look bad instead of good. Once she sees what she now looks like, she bursts into tears about how her sisters have ruined her "natural beauty", and that she smells of rancid ham and pickle juice. She seems most angry and sad that Ed probably won't like the way she looks now since her appearance is ruined. Lee and Marie seem to know what to do, however to cheer her up. In the Cul-de-Sac, Edd is attempting to market his own brand of arts and crafts, saving the further torment of Ed and Eddy's poor art. When all is going well, Lee and Marie show up to take Ed away, who has conveniently glued his face onto a table. Eddy would like to ignore all of this, but Edd decides not to leave Ed to the Kankers, and calls Rolf for help. The "let's launch a rescue" situation appeals to him and he quickly gathers the rest of the Urban Rangers, who, if they succeed, will earn the "Freeing of the Fool Pewter Medallion". They arrive at the trailer park and quickly realize that Ed is currently being kiss-tortured by May as well as drawing lovey-dovey stuff on his body. Rolf's plan moves into action and he lures the Kankers away from Ed with his uniform and barbecue cleaning skills. Jimmy and Jonny free Ed while this distraction is going on, but he ends up ruining the cover-up with his loud mouth (by singing "London Bridge is Falling Down"), and the Urban Rangers are to face the wrath of the now enraged Kanker Sisters. After finally rescuing Ed while the Kankers are all distracted by the "dead" Urban Rangers (Jonny complaining that he is going to wet his pants), Edd cleans up all the kiss marks May left on him and anything else she wrote on his body, and takes care of what appears to be a recent injury. When he peels off the bandage, it reveals a cookie on Ed's back that was saved for a week. Ed eats it, and disgusted as Double D is, he's still glad to have him back. Eddy meanwhile mocks the Urban Rangers' failed attempt. The Rangers suddenly come back after a makeover the Kankers gave them, and now Ed is kidnapped by them as punishment for not saving them from the Kankers. Eddy doesn't care about saving him again, but Edd suggests to the Rangers that they take Eddy instead. The episode ends there. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': his identical macaroni masterpieces "I call this one, 'To Noodle or not to Noodle', and this one I will call 'No more for me thanks, I am a Russian.'" ---- *'Edd': "Well Ed, seems like macaroni art has really brought up to your creative side." Eddy: "Yeah, just like it brought up all these paying customers who will just fill "Double D's Art & Crafts Fair. pauses Two words, Double D. Lame, O." Edd: "A fool's boat is soon shot, Eddy. It is well known that homemade anomalies pull one's curiosity. Can you honestly say that this butterfly made from common household twaddle isn't delightful?" Eddy: "I'm still stuck on that fools boat' line." ---- *'Eddy': Edd in a scared tone "Just deny everything, Double D, you'll live longer. How 'bout helping me make one of those sissy butterfly things?" ---- *'Jonny': "Double D and Eddy, do you vow to uphold the secrecy of the Urban Rangers or face one hundred slaps with a wet noodle?" Jimmy: out the book "Raise your left hand and swear." Edd: "I do solemnly swear." hand on book, notices Eddy walking away and angrily places Eddy's hand on the book; speaking in an exasperated tone "Do it for Ed, Eddy!" Eddy: after watching Edd solemnly take the vow "I'd swear, but standards won't let me!" slams the book closed on Double D and Eddy's hand as the scene changes ---- *'Rolf': Double D and Eddy "Kiss your friend goodbye, as the disgrace afflicted on the Urban Rangers' bodies shall be avenged! Cowards!" ---- *'Lee': an egg open over May "One egg, for who-knows-what!" ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy & Jonny "Urban Rangers, implement evasive maneuver- code yellow." Urban Rangers yell indistinctly and move around to distract the Kankers; all 3 plus Plank fall on their backs clutching a lily and try to play dead ---- *'Eddy': the Urban Rangers "Oh, come on! You guys are so full of yourselves! I can't even believe I even thought of joining you stupid has-beens!" ---- *'May': "He's my little Pookie-Bear." Ed: "Not Pookie-Bear! I am Ed!" Trivia/Goofs *The name 'Toomey' on the Kankers' box refers to Corey Toomey, one of Ed, Edd n Eddy's props designers. *Eddy breaks the 4th wall by saying "I'd swear, but standards won't let me!" referring to the FCC standards. *In the box, the Kankers drew a picture of one of their dads. *This is the fourth appearance of the Urban Rangers. *Kevin, Sarah and Nazz were absent in this episode. *It is unknown whether Ed was rescued again at the end of the episode after being captured by the Urban Rangers or if he was just left with them to be tortured again. * The Freeing of the Fool Pewter Medallion is the only Urban Ranger medal to be seen in the entire show. * We learn in this episode that May doesn't like it when her hair is ruined and, after this happens, she will refuse to talk to her siblings until they do something about it. * Ed never took one step in this episode because when he moved someone else was holding onto him to transport him somewhere else. Gallery Badge fool.jpg|No badge. ONLY the Freeing of the Fool Pewter medallion. URBook.png|Jonny, Plank and Jimmy looking at the reward they get for rescuing Ed. Video lVuPCU09SjQ Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten